Found
by Mrs Dimitri Belikova XxX
Summary: Was watching Snow White and the Huntsman and this came into my head- Rose was taken when she was a baby, and eighteen years later, is when her kidnappers plans fail. - Short Story, might add more R&R- I don't own VA even if I wished I did
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Janine woke up suddenly, panting and sweating. She found it hard to breath. She knew something was wrong and she didn't like it.

"Ibraham!" Janine was shaking her husband awake. She was getting really worried.

"Yes?" he grumbled as he began to wake. He turned so he could see his frantic wife, the love of his life.

"Something's wrong." she said and he sat right up, awake and on alert. "Rose." she gasped and ran out of the room, her silk night gown trailing after her, Abe in toe, and guards behind.

She ran to her eleven month old daughter's room and flung the door open. There was a dark figure in black, climbing out of the window, with another small bundle in their arms.

She looked over to her daughters crib, the nurse was lying on the chair, asleep. Janine was seeing red, but when she realised her baby wasn't in her crib, she screamed and ran to the window, as the figure climbed down.

She was pulled in from the back, by strong hands and was being embraced. She was crying. The guards were going frantic, and it wasn't until the nurse was nudged, that she woke up. Janine was going to yell, but she didn't have the energy. She could only think of her poor baby, alone, and not old enough to even realize who her mother was. And on her birthday! She was going to be one today.

Janine was being stroked at the hair and her eyes were red and puffy, by her husband.

"Your Highness, we'll find whoever did this."


	2. Chapter 1

It has been eighteen years since then. Young Princess Rosemarie Hathaway, didn't even know who she was. She was told her parents abounded her when she was little and now, Tesha, was having fun feeding off the King and Queen's pain of losing daughter.

Rose was grateful for what Tesha has done, and become a servant in a hidden manor. She was busy scrubbing the floors when the heavy doors opened. Out of habit, Rose stud up and stopped what she was doing, and stood straight.

"My lady." she did a little bow.

"Rose, I found you a friend. She is just like you, her parents didn't look after her." Rose smiled. She always wanted a friend. She gets lonely now, only caring for the sick and hurt animals she found around the gardian.

The girl looked scared but she was very pretty. She had blonde hair and jade green eyes. She was tall skinny and pale, and just looked like an angle.

"Show her the ropes." Rose nodded and smiled looking at the girl. Rose picked up the pther brush in the bucket and handed it to the girl, as Rose picked up the bucket and went into the kitchen. The girl followed.

"We just ned to finish the floors." Rose sank to the floor and began to scrub hard. The girl was hesitant, but looked as if she didn't know what she was doing. Rose sighed.

"I'll do this." Rose grabbed the brush and the girl looked thankful.

"I'm Lady Vanilisa." She smiled down at Rose and Rose stood ad bowed.

"Rose, my lady." after Rose sank to the floor and srubbed the floor.

"You can call me Lissa." Rose noded her head and kept her eyes down. Her hands ached but she still went on scrubbing. Her dress was dirty and ripped, one of the two dressed she owned. The other was a nice dress that she was only allowed to wear whenever she goes to the market to get the food.

Lissa's dress was brand new, pale pink and puffy. She had on a dark cloak.

"Rose! Brunch!" Rose shot up and began to cook the food while Lissa looked on wondering.

*Back at the Castle*

"Eric. Calm down." Abe tried to reason. He looked at his oldest and dearest friends, and his wife hold Rhea.

"It could have been the same person that took Rosemarie! How can I calm down." Both Abe and Janine flinched at the name of their daughter. Her birthday was near, almost eighteen years of there daughter been tacken from them.

They didn't know what to say to that. Janine walked out to the balcony that over looked their city. Her eyes went straight to the mural that was painted of them. Janine, Abe and Rosemarie in the arms of her mother. She closed her eyes and a tear fell from her eyes. Arms rubbed her shoulders and another held her hand. Their people that saw them there, had sadness in their faces. They had in fact lost a Princess. They bowed their heads in fespect as they looked up.

*back at the Manor- Weeks later*

"Rose." Lissa said as she took the brush from Rose's hands and ot on her knees. Rose had been doing the work of the two of them and Lissa felt bad, she always tried to help but Rose always refused. This time Lissa saw the tiredness in Rose and she wouldn't take it.

Lissa began to scrub the floors.

"You don't have to do that." Rose protested but Lissa shrugged. Tesha came in the room then.

"I need some things from the market. Her clothes are with yours." Rose nodded her head and bowed. As soon as she was gone, Rose took Lissa's hand and ran up to her room.

Rose was exited. It was rear that she ever got to go out of the house and she was always happy about that. This would be the first time Lissa left the house since she was here.

"Okay, this one is yours." Rose pointed to a light green gown and shoes. Rose pulled out her gown. It was a deep purple and had a matching cloak. As soon as they got dressed, they were walking out to the road that lead to the market.

"Why are you so excited to be going to the market?" Lissa asked as laughing slightly at Rose's actions of running and skipping up the road. Rose's cloak got caught on a branch and was pulled to the side, and because her gown had a low-ish back Lissa could see the marks on her back. Lissa gasped.

"What's that?" Rose had just finished fixing her cloak.

"There just whip marks." Rose shrugged as if there was no big deal.

"Why?"

"When ever we're late with something, we get whipped." "Why haven't I-"

"I take your." Rose just walked off, leaving it at that. Lissa got the message and changed the subject.

"how long have you been with Tesha?" Rose shrugged.

"As long as I can remember. Tesha said that when I was there months my parents put me into a room of my own with a Nanny. The nanny was asleep and my parents didn't care. So she took me out of the room, and no one has missed me since."

"When's your birthday?" Lissa was getting even more suspicious. She looked like the King and Queen.

"March, twenty sixth."

"Tomorrow?" Rose nodded and Lissa smiled. "Mine's in December."

"Your eighteen now?" Lissa nodded and Rose smiled. They have arrived at the market and had their hoods up.

Rose knew Lissa was hungry and she was going to try and get some food. Rose knew she had to keep an eye on her.

Rose and Lissa came up to an apple stand and as Rose was picking up the fruit she needed and paid, Lissa grabbed one and put it behind her back, but the sales man saw, so Rose took Lissa's hand and ran, dropped the apples she still hadn't paid for while the salesman was yelling 'Thief'.

Soon there was a lot of guards and Rose was running fast, but Lissa was as fast as Rose was, so she was falling behind. Rose ran back to her friend taking her hand. As soon as she did, men on horses, surrounded them. Rose was scared, but not as much as Lissa. Rose heard a familiar sound and her head whipped to the side and her hood fell.


	3. Chapter 2

The men surround the girls and when Rose's hood fell off, some of them sat shocked, and the king was on of them. Soon a big horse came in between the girls and the men. Rose jumped up but Tesha rode off.

"What about Lissa?"

"Look what she caused!" Tesha hissed and Rose fell silent. She knew what was going to happen.

Lissa was scared even more now that the men dismounted, but when she saw her dad, she flung herself at him and hugged him tight. Her hood fell off with the fast movement, and Lissa soon felt arms around her.

"baby, why did you steal?" Lissa looked you at her father, tears in her eyes, as there was in Lissa's.

"I was hungry." Eric sighed and paid the man for the apple his daughter took. He helped her onto the horse and the went back to the castle

"who was the young Median that was with you?" Lissa was sitting beside her mother and boyfriend Christian, good fried of Prince Dimitri.

"I think it was…" Lissa trailed off and looked down. She was told about he Princess gong missing, everyone heard.

"Lissa?" Janine asked smoothly like a loving mother, which she was, she was a second other to me.

"Rosemarie. I think it was Rosemarie." Abe sucked in a breath and so did everyone around the room.

"How-" Janine was close to tears.

"I asked her how she ended up were we where and she said when she was three months, she was in her nursery with her nanny who was asleep, and that someone too her out of her room. She has your hair Abe and your nose Janine. She even has the same birthday." Abe clasped his hands and looked up at the ceiling.

"Thank god! Please let this be her!" Abe then rang the bell, getting all the people from his city to the castle. Everyone went out, even the queen, Princess's and prince's of Russia.

"First off!" Abe's voice hit the walls, loud and proud, Janine at his side. "Lady Vanilisa Dragimor is safe, found and unharmed!" there was cheers from the crowed. "Secondly!" Abes' voice was louder again. "We believe, your Princess Rosemarie is found!" there was even loud of a cheer. Abe son got on his horse and with his men, Eric and the Prince of Russia and his friend, they set out to the manor. Lissa had to go with them to show them the way.

*Manor*

Rose was in pain. She found it hard to move her arms with the whipping she got. She kept her head down when there was a bang at the manor door. Because of what she was told to do if this ever happened, she ran to her room as softly as possible, and hid under her small bed, breathing heavily and listening to footsteps and the sounds of glass or whatever being pushed off tables or walls.

When the door opened in her room, Rose froze and held her breath. She was so scared she put her head to the flood, and pushed herself as far as she could to the wall behind her. Bad move.

While she was doing this, she bumped her head on the bed causing a thud to sound around the room. The footsteps stopped and walked over to the bed. Rose sank to the wall terrified, but when the covers lifted up she relaxed.

There knelt a man. Very tall, wit shoulder length brown hair an brown eyes. He was handsome and had a build to him that was perfect. Even though Rose was dumbfounded by this mans' beauty, she sunk back into the wall, as far as she could.

"Hello." Rose didn't reply. "My name is Dimitri." the way he talked told Rose he wasn't from here, mostly because of his accent. "What's' your name?" the man looked to b around twenty, but Rose wasn't use to having people in the house. It was just mainly her, and some of her animal friends that got hurt. Rose shook her head at the mans question, so he put his hand under the bed. Rose was lying on her stomach so his hand nearly brushed her hair that was in front of her. "Will you come with me?" Rose looked at the hand an hesitated, however, she did place her small hand into his big open one. Rose and Dimitri both felt fire in the hands once they touched, and Dmitry pulled Rose out from under the bed and stood her up. Dimitri looked into her warm brown eyes that held peace and love for all life. His heart skipped a beat.

"Rose." she barely whispered, but Dimitri heard it and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Roza." Rose blushed as they walked. For some reason, Rose trusted this man, and it was only this man she would go with. Rose was a bit ashamed of herself though. She was wearing worn, ripped and dirty dress, with no shoes. Her hair was knotted and her face was covered In filth, but the Dimitri didn't mind, he still thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

They made it to the foyer of the house, and Rose tensed when she saw the men and horses and Tesha even being held.

"That's my servant!" Tesha hissed at Dimitri and Rose flinched as Tesha looked at her. Her back still hurt, and now, it was burning. Rose was really quiet.

"What's your name?" asked the man that looked to be in charge. Rose looked over at Tesha who looked pissed. Rose just put her head to the floor not meeting any ones eyes.

"Her name is Rose, Abe." Abe looked at the young woman behind Dimitri. He was looking at her and trying to find out who she was. To Abe, the hair looked like his, and from the glimsp he got of her eyes, they were his too. The same colour. Rose looked tan, lik someone from Turkey, where Abe was from, but the girl was small, like his wife Janine, maybe a centimetre taller. She looked to be in pai and Abe didn't want that. He wanted this girl to be safe. Even though he didn't know who she was.

"Are you okay?" Abe asked looking at the girl. Her face was twisted in pain and her nails were digging into her palms. She looked skinny and fragile, but once again, she didn't answer, and Tesha smiled, but that soon faded. A squirrel came running in the house and ran to Rose, but the men caught the vermin and was about to stab it. Rose looked on horrified but she stopped it.

"No!" she screamed and ran t the squirrel. It was her only friend before Lissa came here. Rose found it in her room, with a hurt tail and Rose fixed it up and soon it was healed and the squirrel came back to visit Rose.

Rose picked up Nibbles- her nickname for him- and hugged him to her. Nibbles curled himself into a ball and fell asleep.

"That thing could be deized." said a man, trying to take it from Rose. Rose stepped back and took another, until she was safely behind Dimitri, but he man kept walking towards her. She ended up backed into the wall, and moaned. The pain was unbearable and she fell to the floor.

"Dimitri, she seems to only trust you." Rose's eyes were closed and she couldn't see anything, but she felt a hand go onto her shoulder.

"Roza." the name soothed Rose and she opened her eyes. "What's wrong?" Rose looked at Dimitri and sighed. She placed Nibbles down, who ran to Abe, and jumped to him and began cuddling him, and Abe laughed.

Rose pulled down the back of her dress an pulled her hair to the side. Dimitri growled when he saw all the wounds, new and old, on her back. He help Rose fix her dress sand helped her stand. He then looked over at tesha who was smirking.

"Servants are here to serve, not to be harmed." Dimitri bellowed and Rose flinched. Abe looked mad.

"She's my servant ever since I took her, I get to choose how she's punished or not!" Dimitri was about to reply, but Abe silenced him with his own voice.

"Took her?"

"See Rose! He doesn't even know you! As I said when you were younger! They left you! They didn't care for you!" Abe looked confused so Tesha laughed. "Ibraham Mazer!" Tesha was laughing like a crazy woman. Dimitri wondered what he ever saw in her. "Meet, Princess Rosemarie Anya Hathaway-Mazer!" Rose was shocked. She only ever told Rose her name Rosemarie Anya, she never told her anything else. Princess? Rose couldnt be a Princess, she was a servant! Abe growled.

"Tesha Ozera!" Dimitri bellowed again in disbelief. The guard took her out and put her in a cage.

"So I take it, your-" Rose started, tears in her eyes.

"I'm your father." Rose hugged Abe and held him tight. Everyone else left and Abe looked at Rose.

"My little Princess! Your safe now!" Abe picked up his daughter, even tough he knows that she is now officially eighteen. He mounted her on his horse and got on after. Abe wrapped his cloak around his daughter to keep her warm then they Rose to the palace.

The bells chimed as soon as Abe entered the city, calling everyone to the meeing point to hear the news. Abe helped Rose off of the horse and they walked through the palace together. Rose spotted a woman, older then her, trying to lift a walked over and helped the woman lift it up.

"Thank you." said the woman with a waarm smile. Rose smiled back and continued to walk with her father. When he got to a balcony, saw, Lissa, a woman that looked like Lissa, and a man, his arms around the woman and Lissa. She then saw a small woman with red hair. She looked sad and had darkness in her eys, which was caused from grif and loss.

Abe walked to the edge of the balcony, hand in Rose's. has voice was load and commanding.

"You are all a wear that our Princess, was taken from us, this very day, eighteen years ago!" he stopped and looked at Rose. Rose looked up at the man. "And today!" he sounded happy and proud. "We hav her back with us!" Abe took down the hood of the cloak to revile Rose. She looked around and everyone cheered. The small woman was crying and walked up to Abe and Rose.

"Rose, this is your mother." Rose fell into her others arms and for the first tie in her whole life, she was safe. Loved, and safe!

Tesha however was being taken out of the art she was put in and held but two guards. She looked up at the king queen, and new found Princess.

"Fr the kidnappign of Lady Vanilisa Dragimor!" Rose's mothers voice was load and scary, "And of Princess Rosemarie Hathaway!" Abe and Janine both looked down at tesha. "Life in the dungeon!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Rose POV( decided it'd be easier)**

I woke up and looked around the room. I smiled as I got out of bed and began to walk around the palace. I was in a long silk night gown, but I didn't care. I found the main door and slipped out. the sun was beautiful. I never got to be in it for long. I began to walk to the be iron gats and slid out of the opening in before it closed shut.

I looked around the market and smiled. everyone was smiling laughing and talking. the sounds filled my ears and I smiled. I was walking around when I heard a little girl cry. I walked over and saw a little boy, teasing the girl with a little doll. the girl was trying to get it back but the boy wouldn't give it back. people stepped away when I approached and I lightly took the doll from the boy an palace it in the hands of the little girl. the girl smiled and jumped into my arms. I hugged her back and smiled. I looked around and saw others smile too.

"Princess?" I heard but didn't respond.

"What's your name?" I asked her sweetly.

"Rosin." she looked at me and I smiled.

"Well Rosin! if that mean boy does that again, tell him Rose wont be happy." Rosin giggled and hugged me again. I smiled and picked up the girl and turned to hr parents. they smiled at me as I gave them their daughter.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Princess." I looked up to see a very handsome face.

"Dimitri!" I smiled and took his hand as he led me back to the palace. "Princess."

"It's just Rose."

"Rose, would you like to accompany me to your ball?" I laughed at him and nodded my head. there was going to be a ball for my return and my coming out I think my dad said. I smiled. the ball was tonight!

"I would love to." my tummy held butterflies.

"Rose?" I hear a call and I looked around to find the person who said it. "You must come inside and get ready!" Lissa popped in front of me. I smiled and said goodbye to Dimitri.

"When I returned to my room I was placed in a tub and stripped and washed. I was then waxed and placed in a towel and sat in front of a mirror. my hair was being combed and styled. a plait went across my head and my hair went into a beehive with strands left down framing my face. I was then put into a corset and skirt. they were both deep blue and had jewels on them. simple and beautiful. it all took hours! I was given food before my dress was on and now, I looked in the mirror and smiled. a maid then put a tiara on my head and there was a knock on my door.

Lissa stood in a pink dress.

"You ready?" I smiled and followed. Lissa whispered into a mans ear.

"Lady Vanilisa Dragimor!" Dimitri past me not seeing me. I heard what he said and the man repeated it.

"Prince Dimitri Belikov of Russia!" so you say your name and tile. I walked over to the man.

"Princess Rosemarie Hathaway!" I froze as every eye went on me. I walked down the stairs slowly and carefully. Dimitri meet me at the bottom and took m hand. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Care to dance?" I nodded and smiled. he led me out to the dance floor where other people were dancing.

"You look beautiful." I blushed and looked up at Dimitri. "I feel as if I known you my whole life." he said and I smiled. I did too. "Do you believe in true love?" I nodded my ehad and he looked down at me. "I think I found mine."

**Done, just a short story and its finished. If you's want more I'll be more then happy to write more. R&R**


	5. Chapter 4

**Some one said I should writ more, have ore conflict, so that's what I'm going to do.**

**RPOV**

Its been a week since I have been back, and I was getting the hang of this Princess stuff. Lissa is still my best friend, and Dimitri asked me to marry him, and I said yes. Lissa and I were just planning the wedding, well she was, I was just nodded and going with whatever she said.

"So I was thinking maybe a pink theme?" I wrinkled my nose up at her. I was not a pink kind of girl. I was a dark coloured kind of girl.

"What about a blue?" I suggested and she scribbled it down in her book. Sigh.

"So you dress is going to be what?" I looked over at her and smiled.

"White." she smiled and wrote that down in her book. "I've been drawing some designs too." I handed Lissa my scratchpad and she smiled brightly.

"These are brilliant!" I smiled at her. There was a knock on my door.

"Yes?" I called and a maid came into the room bowing to me.

"Your mother and father would like to see you Princess." I nodded and the maid walked out of the room, waiting behind the door. I got off my bed and my bear feet pattered along the marble. We came to the meeting room and I was told to sit. I sat by my parents. There was other people in the room. Dimitri sat by me. He grabbed my hand and squeezed. I smiled over at him.

"Your Majesty," bowed the other people in the room. "We need a formal complaint, written in the hand of the young Princess of what happened." I looked you at the man that was talking. He was a king. He had a queen and a young girl with them. The girl looked like Tasha. (**Christian is no relation to Tasha!)**. I bowed my head in shame. Dimitri looked at me funny. Paper and a quill came my way. I reached out with a shaky hand and dipped my quill into the ink in front of me. I bowed my head and looked at the page, willing my hand to write. The only word I got out was 'Tasha', but it took my ten minutes to just write that, and it was like a five year olds writing. I kept my head bowed and wouldn't look up at anyone. Tears were in my eyes.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked, quietly. He saw the page and took my chin in his hands forcing me to look at him. "You can't write, can you?" the tears blurred my vision now and one escaped as I shook my head.

"Tasha never thought me how." my voice quivered.

"Then how do you write letters to Tasha!" demanded the other king in the room. "My daughter told me you wrote to her when you need supplies." ah so the king was Tasha's father. I looked up at the man.

"I would draw, symbols." and I did. Tasha never thought me how to write, so if we needed fruit, I would draw and apple orange and a banana. I bowed my head again.

"You cannot hold my daughter in your country without a statement of what she did! And if your _Princess _can't do that, then I will e taking my daughter back to my care." I looked up at him then. I grabbed the paper, and did what I could do, I drew what Tasha did to me.

I drew her taking me as a baby, to when I was ten and she mad me into her servant and finally what she would do to me if I disobeyed. And finally I drew something terrible. I drew a girl. About five. She had short hair. I drew myself in the corner, huddling in fear. I was only about three. I drew Tasha with a knife and flaring eyes. Tears fell from my eyes as I stopped and put down the quill, shacking from fear. Dimitri held my hand and looked at the paper. He looked confused and the king grabbed the paper.

"What's this?" he pointed to the memory I drew.

"I was three and Tasha left for three days. When she came back she had a girl with her. The girl was only five. The girl went over to me to see if I was okay, but Tasha pushed her back and held out a knife. Then s-she-" I couldn't finish. "Tasha told me that she was mean, that she deserved it, but all she did was see if I was okay."

"Where is the girl now?" my father said gripping my hand.

"Tasha told me to hid her in my room, and se said I wasn't allowed move her." Dimitri sighed.

"That's why you were always looking around." I nodded. He pulled me into a hug.

"These are all lies!" Declared the queen. I shook my head.

"The little girl's still there with the knife. It had flames around the hilt." the Ozera's paled.

"baby, would you be able to bring us to her?" my mother asked smoothly. I nodded my head and soon we were all outside. I was on my horse, and was in the lead. I dismounted when I got to the manor.

Dimitri came up and held my hand. "You'll be fine." I nodded and lead them into the house and up to my room. Dimitri was here when he found me so he knew the way-ish. I led them into my room and I shifted my wardrobe to revile a secret back door. I opened it and stepped inside.

The place smelled like it always did. Death! My eyes watered and Dimitri stepped closer to me. We walked down the very end of the room. There was the little girl. I always came down here and to clean the girl. Right now she was in her yellow gown. Dimitri looked away and I had tears in my eyes. I walked further down to the girl and retrieved the knife.

"Her name was Claudia." I smiled when I remember she told me. "She was very pretty too." I sighed and brushed the hair off of the head. I preserved her body if this day ever came. Dimitri came up behind me and pulled me away and I didn't refuse. I buried my head into his chest and I felt him stroke my hair, soothing me. I looked up and handed the Ozera King the blade.

His eyes widened and darkened. I bowed my head again.

"her name is Claudia Marie Mason." said a woman as she walked into the room. "She was the daughter of the Dutch and Duchess Mason." my eyes filled again. "They have come to thank you Princess." I nodded and a woman that looked like Claudia walked in.

"Elena and Denver?" I asked and they smiled. "Claudia talked about you." they had tears in their eyes.

"Thank you so much Princess, without you we would never have found peace with knowing our baby wasn't found." I nodded my head and bowed it again.

The doors burst open and in ran a guard.

"Tasha escaped!" my head shot up.


	6. Chapter 5

**RPOV**

Dimitri gripped my hand and squeezed. I held onto his hand so hard as if my life depended on it. I was breathing fast.

"Roza, don't worry." he said trying to calm me down. I shook my head.

"Its not going to be okay Dimitri and don't pretend it will be." I sighed and he squeezed my hand again.

"where is she?" Abe murmured, and I knew were, at least I had a good idea. I ran out of the meeting room again and ran to the stables. I knew others were following me so as soon as I got on my horse, I let out the others, and grabbed all the saddles and dumped them all over the place.

"Rose!" I heard people call me but I kept going. the gates were being closed but I made it out before the gate touched the ground. I stopped Snow, my horse, and looked back. they all looked frantic and I caught Dimitri's eyes. he knew what I was going to do because he got a glimpse of his sword.

"NO!" I heard him yell but I just made ,why horse gallop.

I dismounted as soon as I reached the forest. outside it was sunny and the bird were chirping and it was warm, but as soon as you stepped it not he forest, the sun went, there was no more birds and it was chilly. Snow got scared so I tied her around a tree outside the forest and continued on foot.

I ripped the bottom of my dress because it kept getting caught. I pulled out Dimitri's sword. I knew how to wield one so I was as fine.

"Tasha!" I yelled. I don't know where I got my courage, all I know is that I have it and it's making me bold. I walked farther.

Tasha brought me here once, when I as about five. I remembered the place, but not too well.

"What are you doing here?" her voice boomed off the trees, making me shiver.

"I what to know why!" I yelled back. "why you took me! why you never told me about my family! I WANT TO KNOW WHY!" I saw her then. she was in my in my face and I flinched back.

"you were always mine, never Janine's'!" the way she said my mothers name was off disgust.

"I want! my mother is Janine Hathaway! my father is Ibraham Mazer! My best friend is Vanilisa Dragimor! my fiancé is Dimitri Belikov of Russia!" I walked closer to her. "your not in that list Tasha!" I yelled and struck Tasha, across her scar. I never knew how she got it, but now I just made it worse. she yelped back in pain. I smirked. she began chanting and I knew what she was doing. she did it before. she was calling Demons to re-surface, but she never got to do that last time because I was five and I was getting cold and hungry so I complained.

Tasha was smiling and I looked at her. her demons came at me and I killed most of them without getting injured but I did get some injuries. I killed all of the Demons and looked back at Tasha. I looked back. she had a sword now, and she cam at me.

I knew how to fight. I thought myself, and I was good. I dodged all her moves but she got some of mine. she as sweating and breathing hard, were as I wasn't even out of breath.

I got disarmed her and grabbed her sword, pulling both over her neck, showing I could end her life. she couldn't move.

I hear footsteps com behind me.

"I'm not like you." I whispered and took the swords back and moved away. guards had grabbed Tasha now and she was being dragged to her feet. she lunged at me but I didn't even flinch back. Dimitri came behind me and sighed in relief.

"Don't do that ever again." I laughed and looked back at him, to see him smiling down at me. his lips caught mine and I kissed him back.

I was so exited. today was the day. I was going to marry my prince. I still haven't meet Dimitri's parents, but he said they would love them. I was wearing my own design. the top clung to me and my curves, then it fell simply to the ground and had a train. the back was see-through lace and the top was a shoulder-less top. my hair was up in a lose bun with some of my hair falling down. my crown was placed on my head and my vial was over my face. I was wearing Dimitri's grandmothers necklace that she had given him to give to his true love. it was a blue tear drop. it was old, blue and new. my other was crying slightly and I laughed. she laughed with me. when it was time my father came in and grabbed my hand.

"Ready, Kiz?" I smiled and nodded up at him. he took my hand in his and walked me down the aisle. people whispered but my eyes were locked on Dimitri and him on my. I blushed slightly and smiled to myself.

the while ceremony wasn't long, but I was looking at Dimitri the whole time. but did hear the last words.

"You may now, kiss your bride." Dimitri smiled down at me and his lips caught mind. I kissed him back and when it was over everyone was cheering. I looked up at him again and he kissed me.

my parents came up clapping and so did Dimitri's family. Dimitri and I were looking at each other as our families went behind us.

this was new. Turkey and Russia where now knighted forces. Dimitri kissed me one last time.


End file.
